


Craving a desire that won't go to waste

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cooking, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Flustered Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not all of this is texting, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleeptalking, Slow Burn, Texting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watching Someone Sleep, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: Kaito is visiting Shinichi for the first time - at least to Shinichi's knowledge - and gets promptly invited to stay the night.However, due to their awkward flirting that neither fully recognises as such, Shinichi gets quite... affected.Only the first chapter has text messages, please don't be put off by that.(Yes. There will be some smut in chapter 3. Enjoy. I might make a SFW version if anyone wants that.)





	1. I could come by - help forget it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).

> The title of this fanfiction is a reference to Nothing But Thieves' song "Take This Lonely Heart"  
This story happens before the "Hakuba Incident" ("I'm jealous of your truth and I'm jealous of lies")  
and before "You might kill me with desire" but probably after "But what if it was simple? And what if it made sense?"
> 
> Only the first chapter has text messages, please don't be put off by that.
> 
> Anyways, please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

Tantei-kun  
  
Tantei-kun is showing me affection today~~ ╰(▔∀▔)╯  
  
What do you mean by "affection", Kuroba? （；¬＿¬)  
  
Tantei-kun looooooooves me~ (￣ω￣)  
  
Stop daydreaming. . . you might believe in magic, but that does not mean I will magically fall for you.  
  
GASP! You wound me, detective. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞  
  
You're hurt by the truth, then. I don't know what you expected me to say?  
  
o(〒﹏〒)o   
  
The truth can have many faces. You just have to wear a different mask, Great Detective. What I expect, however, is not something for me to share~  
  


Purveyor of Nonsense  
  
Oh, and why is that I wonder? The truth blooms in the open air, so. . . feel free to share?  
  
Like cherry blossoms flying through the wind, right? Kiss kiss, fall in love and all that~ ヾ(￣ー￣(≧ω≦*)ゝ  
  
Ch-cherry blossoms ( -_・)? What has gotten into you. . .  
  
Was that not what you were thinking of, Tantei-kun? And here I thought with all this talk about air and blooming, you were actually hoping for a romantic walk through the park. \\_(￣ω￣)_/  
  
Σ(゜ロ゜;) What!?  
  
You keep trying to make a fool of me. I don't think it's working, just letting you know.  
  
Oooh? You don't /think/ it's working? So that means there is a chance that it /is/ working? (￣ω￣)  
  


Tantei-kun  
  
Text me again when you desist from the mischievous bantering. I'm in public right now.  
  
Don't you want a little mischief in your life?  
  
In public, huh? What are you wearing, Tantei-kun? (─‿‿─)  
  
Clothes. The usual, actually. Blue student's uniform, green neck-tie, . . . should I go into more detail?  
  
Yes, please.  
  
I'm wearing a white collared shirt, my wristwatch, brown dress shoes. Underwear?  
  
Are you uncertain about whether or not you're wearing underwear? ♡(｡- ω -)  
  
Though, if you are . . .  
  
Which colour? (´ ε ` )♡  
  


Purveyor of Nonsense  
  
(－‸ლ)  
  
Black.  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
黒？！  
  
You planning on meeting someone today, Great Detective?  
  
What? Why would I?  
  
. . . Do you want to meet up with me?  
  
‽‽‽‽‽  
  
Are you asking me on a date?  
  
.  
  
. . You do know when people wear black underwear, right?  
  


Tantei-kun  
  
No.  
  
No, I don't.  
  
What are you even talking about.  
  
You know, I didn't actually expect you to answer me honestly. ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : ) That said, your deduction skills might require a bit more work, Tantei-kun.  
  
Black underwear is usually worn when you want to. . . do things with someone.Σ(°ロ°)  
  
Tantei-kun?  
  
Tantei-kun? Are you okay?  
  
Σ(°ロ°)  
  
I didn't mean to offend you, Kudō-kun. (シ_ _)シ  
  


40 minutes pass.

Purveyor of Nonsense  
  
Where are you right now?  
  
And, by the by, such social beliefs are not important to me.  
  
Oh thank god you're writing again |･д･)ﾉ  
  
I'm at Beika Station, why?  
  
Do  
  
you want to meet up at my place?  
  
I've been kind of lonely lately. Ran has a boyfriend and doesn't come around all that often. Maybe she was onto something when she said that I will become a hermit among all of these books.  
  


Tantei-kun  
  
┬┴┬┴┤(･ω├┬┴┬┴  
  
Are you sure? w(°ｏ°)w  
  


A minute passes. Kaito already began making his way to Kudō's place the second he read the invitation, being fully aware of where he lives due to his work as Kid.

Purveyor of Nonsense  
  
I don't know your address, though. Don't get me wrong, if you want me to come, I will. I'm just making sure, Kudō. Don't want to overstep.  
  
Beika City Beika Town - District 2, Block 21  
  
Please hurry, otherwise I will die  
  
Cause: a serious lack of mental stimulation  
  


Less than 5 minutes have passed.

Tantei-kun  
  
Open up, I'm here.  
  
Please don't tell me you have died already. Σ(°ロ°)  
  
Tantei-kun, if you don't open up soon, I'll have to find a way in. Can't have you dying on me. ┐(︶▽︶)┌  
  
Seriously. I'm gonna give you mouth-to-mouth. Open up.  
  
ヽ(￣～￣ )ノ  
  
(The door. But if you need someone to listen to you, I'll gladly let you open up that way as well.)  
  
I just got out of the shower, give me a moment  
  


Purveyor of Nonsense  
  
Now I can't even whip up a small meal or something to sip on while we're in the living room  
  
Kuroba. . . It's impossible to get here in 5 minutes  
  
Ah, that's no issue! I'm good at cooking, so I can take over that instead. Plus, I like creating meals~ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
  
Not if you are very determined to keep your friend alive.  
  


Shinichi's second reply comes awfully fast after the first one, having noticed that something doesn't seem to quite add up. Kuroba, for his part, takes a little longer than usually to reply the second time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the Nothing But Thieves song "You Know Me Too Well"
> 
> Please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	2. Can you give me something to get me through the night?

Shinichi comes downstairs, sporting a fresh pair of navy blue pants and a casual white shirt, and opens the door to let Kaito inside. He flashes his teeth as a means of greeting his friend, his smile as unperturbed as he can manage. “Were you worried?” He asks, due to the somewhat troubled expression the other wears on his face.

Kaito takes off his shoes and places them aside, walking in a little and forcing himself not to head straight for the kitchen. “You were the one telling me to hurry or else you'll die, so. You tell me, Ku~dō~san~” He actually has the audacity to wink and boop the other's nose.

“Nee, nee, you said you wanted to cook something, right? Mind showing me what you have? I'll make us something~ Because I'm sure you haven't eaten yet to begin with.”

Kudō towels down his wet hair, nodding towards the kitchen as a signal for Kaito to follow him. Just as they walk into his cooking space, his tummy growls loudly. “I might not have eaten anything for. . . a rather long while?” Shinichi scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “You don't have to cook, though. I can just make something for us real quick.”

But before Shinichi even finishes his first sentence, Kaito is already on his way to raid the fridge. Kudō hasn't eaten properly. That's all he needed to know. When the detective does finish speaking, all the ingredients Kaito could possibly need are laid out on the counter.

“Nah, it's fine. I'm used to this. My mother is often in America, so I have to take care of myself a lot. Besides, Akako taught me a few things.” Again, as Kaito’s speaking, he begins to take action, almost magically preparing everything for Omurice, a nice sauce, and some hot ryokucha at the same time. He's quick enough to be nearly done, too, the only thing holding him back being the hotplate.

“Kuroba. I mean it. You don't have to--” His voice fades away, immediately replaced by a defeated sigh, since the only thing he can do is watch helplessly while Kaito is preparing a meal within minutes. “Your mother, huh? Well, I think I know what you must feel like. My parents are never around. It's just me, myself, and I most of the time. Hence why you are here right now.”

Leaning in the doorway, Shinichi can't help but smile at Kaito's display of zealousness. Admittedly, the guy in front of him is still somewhat of a mystery to him - what is he so concerned about? It's not like Shinichi is incapable of feeding himself. Just as he finished his internal train of thought, a compelling, almost irresistible, smell hits his nostrils, which also spurs his appetite into action. “That looks amazing . . .” He mutters, attentively watching Kaito's every move.

“You know, maybe you should befriend Hakuba. That way he might get off my back, you could be less alone, and both of you could talk about what it's like to be detectives.” He hums in thought and gives a little shrug, then flips the Omurice and places it on a plate, cutting it open before adding the sauce and handing it to Kudō. Then, he starts his own portion.

“Besides, it could keep him from inviting himself when Aoko visits. Not that I particularly mind cooking for one more mouth - I just mind cooking for that mouth in particular.” He turns to face Shinichi and for a split moment it looks like he's going to talk to him face-to-face, but instead he just adds some herbs to Kudō’s plate, making it look even more fancy, and pours him some tea. “It'd be a win-win situation, really.” A pause, and a flashy grin. “Now, enjoy your meal, Tantei-kun.”

“I'm almost drooling, it looks that good. Itadakimasu!” Kudō doesn't say much after that and just digs right in. “Tashtes sho good! Mmh~” Kaito watches Shinichi eat for a while, barely touching his own, now finished, omurice - he's just distracted, as Kudō enjoying his meal makes him quite happy. “I'm glad you like it, though it wasn't exactly the hardest dish to prepare.” He laughs a bit awkwardly but authentically.

Shinichi looks genuinely happy for a moment, then notices that he should probably respond to Kaito's well-intentioned suggestion. He swallows his most recent bite and faces his friend. “It's not the lousiest idea, I'll give you that. I guess it's just that I am very picky with the company I keep.”

“I'm sure a lot of people would tell you he's good company. Granted, I'm not his biggest fan, but even I can tell he's not a bad guy. Plus, he loves Holmes~”

“I came to realise that I actually like your company a lot. You're not that easy to predict.” The detective shoots him a wink and scoots the slightest bit closer to him. “You say that now, but sooner or later you'll probably tell me not to mess around that much.” A wide grin and laughter escapes Kaito as he imagines ways to tease Shinichi. After that, Shinichi turns to find Kaito has barely touched his omurice. “Aren't you hungry? The food is getting cold.”

“Says the one whose stomach growled earlier.” Shinichi’s friend puts some of his rice on his fork and holds it in Shinichi's direction, daring him to take a bite with a smirk.

“Touché. You sure that you don't want to eat that?” Closing in on the fork tentatively, Shinichi takes it into his mouth whilst awkwardly making eye contact with Kaito, swallowing the food and asking for more using his expression. For a moment, Kuroba considers taking a bite himself again, seeing how he doesn't want to stuff Kudō-kun, but then he remembers the whole  _ indirect kiss _ thing and instead just places some more omurice on his fork, holding it towards Shinichi again. “I'm glad you like it.”

Shinichi licks his lips. Judging by the magician's awkward look on his face, he thinks that he might be embarrassing himself, so he turns his head, indicating that he’s had enough after all, and waves Kaito off.

“You need to eat more.” Kuroba immediately reacts to his change and adds some of his own rice to the other’s place, despite neither of them being exactly done with eating yet. “And I'm more than willing to feed you if that means you'll keep eating properly.” Feeling calmer again, the slightly younger boy just shrugs.

“You barely even ate anything yourself! I can't possibly agree to this.” Kudō looks down at the food in a playfully indignant way. “Then again, I might be able to. But you have to feed me.” A cheeky smile graces Shinichi's lips and he raises his brows. “Deal?”

“Unlike you, Kudō-kun, I've had something to eat beforehand.” He gives an exasperated sigh and shakes his head. “Guess I'll feed you, then.”

“What you're saying is, you're  _ worried  _ about me. Well, you wouldn't be the first person to tell me that I am the,” Shinichi makes some air quotes, “‘type people want to take care of.’ So, knock yourself out?” A grin spreads across his face. The brainy brunet is clearly feeling smug, and even a layman analysing facial expressions could tell you as much. It bugs Kaito.

Kudō being smug with him put a clear pouty-frown on his face, which is why Kaito simply puts another fork full of food in Shinichi's mouth. “Perhaps that should be something for you to think about, then. Making people around you worry like that, tsk, tsk.” But Kaito neither confirms nor denies that he cares about him, instead just waiting for the other to swallow before he again feeds him, not yet leaving him room to speak up - out of sheer annoyance.

Shinichi has no other choice than to chew the food and swallow it as fast as he can. Then he says something which vaguely sounds like "You cannot silence me" but he is not entirely sure if that rings through to the other man. After he swallowed the last bite, he's immediately trying to take the high ground again.

“It's not like I want them to worry, so it's basically not really my fault.” He pouts. “Although my detective senses tell me that you might care more about me than you let come to the surface~”

He's about to point out that not everyone knew that he's Conan, so people worried due to that as well, but then stops himself, realizing that  _ Kaito  _ doesn't know that. Besides, it would be unfair. He understands Kudō’s circumstances, doesn't want to hurt him by bringing up things he had little input in. “Not wanting someone to worry and not making someone worry are two entirely different things, Kudō-kun.  _ Especially  _ if you're not eating properly. I'm gonna make you a shopping list later and you  _ will  _ buy more food.”

He doesn't react to the pout. It's cute. Too cute. Instead, he just smiles sweetly - and obviously faked. Not that Kudō isn't right, he just wants to keep the upper-hand here. “You already know I care about you. Heck, you even wiggled your way deeper into my life because of that.” Another fork lands in Shinichi's mouth.

He chews again, involuntarily so, and shoots a displeased glance at Kaito. “I appreciate your concern, Kuroba. Don't worry your pretty little head about it though, I am more than fine and as healthy as can be.” At that, Shinichi gives a  _ thumbs up _ , hoping that Kaito will get off his back about it and does not actually make a shopping list. He's an adult, after all!

“You think my head is pretty~?” Kaito hums, leaning towards Shinichi, coming very close and right into his personal space. “I'm still gonna make sure you eat properly from now on, though.” At that, he pulls out a little piece of paper which was already fully written on, listing everything Shinichi needs to buy. He was also more than willing to check on him and cook the food for him, should he decide not to do so himself.

“You haven't- are you serious, Kaito-kun?” Weirdly amazed, Shinichi examines the piece of paper for a short amount of time. “Am I that hopeless?” Kaito blows a kiss at him and bows a little, hand on his heart. “You  _ are _ hopeless, but that's okay. That's why you've got me now~”

Then, Shinichi gets up and pins the document (that contains  _ vital  _ information) on his refrigerator with the help of a cute magnet, smiling to himself, while Kaito watches him with a grin. “There. Happy?” Kaito’s sing-song voiced reply and wink follow shortly after: “Very much so. Thanks for your compliance, Tantei-kun~”

“And of course I know you care. Why else would I play these games with you?” A self-satisfied chuckle follows, but Shinichi recollects himself pretty quickly.

“Oh? Don't go playing games with my heart, though, detective~”

“I am not planning on gambling with your heart. Besides, I don't come across as the type to take the matters of another's heart lightly, do I?” There is a long, almost awkward pause between them. Luckily, Shinichi speaks up again before either could fully recognize it as such.

“In any case, I want you to know that you can make yourself at home. You could even stay here tonight if you'd like to, since I have a spare bed. Also a pair of pyjamas - we probably wear the same size if you don't sleep in your briefs.” Shinichi sounds earnest, and he hopes that being so straightforward isn't going to weird the other out.

Kaito blinks. And blinks again. He. . . didn't expect that. Truth be told, it gives his face a little tint. . . a huge tint. . . yeah, he's not gonna be able to hide that, even with all the acting in the world. He imagines himself in Shinichi's pyjamas - because he  _ can't  _ imagine himself being in his briefs and the possibility of Shinichi also being- well, now he did,  _ dammit _ . So he looks away and says nothing.

Kudō gestures toward the door and is about to leave the room, but still making sure Kaito follows him, while he's expertly ignoring the reddened complexion of the other. Once in his own room, he takes out the stuff Kaito will need for the night.

The magician follows him, because of course he would follow his detective if asked. He always does. Shinichi needs him, he's there, no matter the stakes. He just follows, and watches, and waits. Until he realized he should probably talk. “I never actually agreed to stay the night.” Kuroba tries to sound calm and collected, barely manages to do so, and watches the pyjama being placed on Shinichi's bed.

“Well, by the previous blush on your face, among other signs, I thought it would be a definite ‘yes’. Above all, you followed me here, didn't you? Your body did the talking for you, is what I deduced.”

Kaito’s response came immediately. “What if I prefer to sleep naked? What if I'm a vampire and never sleep?”

Not being able to help it, the detective chuckles heartily, because  _ of course _ Kaito would be a huge dork about this. Humour is his coping mechanism, after all, but Shinichi is sure he will manage. It's not like he's in a killer's lair. “I mean, if that's what you wanted. . . Sleep naked for all I care. And, good try, but I saw you sleep before, Kuroba-kun. You can be quite sleep-deprived sometimes.”

At that, Kaito manages a mask - a grin, shark-like and predatory. “Or are you perhaps just looking to show me what you're wearing underneath, Kudō-kun~?” Which in turn causes Shinichi himself to start blushing a light pink, not knowing what to say yet.

“In any case. There was no blush. I never blush.” He grabs the pyjamas. “And don't go around saying things like that. ‘My body did the talking’? That sounds. . . suggestive.” He turns around, holds the pyjamas in front of himself. A perfect fit.

“I didn't mean it like that, and certainly didn't even notice, Kaito-kun~ And, as a matter of fact-” The Detective of the East’s voice suddenly has a timbre quality to it, the more stern Shinichi making an appearance, “ _ Yes _ , you are blushing. Don't argue about what's so obvious, clear as day.”

“I could be faking my sleep. Or a vampire that does sleep. You never know.” Kuroba feels his face heat up again. Not fair. Pokerface, pokerface. He takes off his shirt. “Have you been watching me sleep, detective~?” Kaito's voice is flirty, but not with his usual flair. He doesn't even turn around to face Shinichi, which speaks volumes in itself, but he tries to ignore that. “Is that why you don't mind me sleeping naked?” His trousers slide off slowly, almost teasing, but too stiff to be actually meant that way. It still looks like it, though. Then, he puts on the pyjamas, quickly, making Shinichi unable to actually take a closer look at him if he wanted to.

“You know that I don't necessarily watch you sleep for my own sake or anything, it simply happens when somebody's head drops onto the table below - it's quite a looker.” But Shinichi becomes more timid while watching Kaito undress, gradually turning his head away from his object of forbidden desires and thus not even planning on taking him in. The detective is growing more self-aware with each second, and he surely doesn't want his friend to be uncomfortable.

“Mmmhhm, sure, because people never watch others for their own sake.” The secret phantom thief notices Shinichi look away, internally wondering why. Because they're just friends? Because Kaito possibly wants more (he doesn't  _ know  _ if he truly wants more yet)? Because of norms? Or did he see something, a hint of KID, that he didn't want to discover? Many possibilities. “Anyways, help your friendly neighbourhood vampire out and give him a pillow next time.”

“Still going on about that? Well, what's it going to be, vampire boy? Are you going to suck”, he pauses, “my blood or not?” Kudō throws that one in for good measure, just to mess with the magician, despite his own internal conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference to the Nothing But Thieves song "Particles"
> 
> Please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	3. A desire that won't go to waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi is pleased.

“I'm gonna suck you, alright.” It comes out before he can help it. Luckily, he doesn't turn any other shade of red, manages to stay this way. So he presses on, flippantly. “I'll ‘let my body do the talking’ and suck you dry.”

With all of the ambiguity that is going on, Shinichi gulps visibly, currently not even capable of thinking about how he must look like an open book. What is Kuroba-kun making that long pause for? He is screaming internally at this point. Kaito's words sound like sweet drops of honey and poisonous venom at the same time, and he suddenly is hyper-aware of every little thing his body is doing. Kaito notices the gulp of course - sometimes, he's very trained on his detective's movements, noticing things that would otherwise go unnoticed. This, however, was easy to spot. It makes him feel smug.

“I mean, you  _ did _ invite me to your house. The irony in your little death should not be beyond you, Kudō-kun. From detective investigating murders to detective that became part of one.” A small smirk. “That what you want?” Then he drops it, immediately, internally cursing himself. Not where this was supposed to go. Nice going, Kaito.

“Ha ha. Very clever. No, I'm certainly not going to die tonight. And I truly mean it; I'm not like some creepy guy whose only objective is watching you sleep and stalking you until I get to know the real you, deeply and profoundly. That would be dirty, and I don't play dirty. ‘Master detective investigating murders became part of one’  _ does _ sound very intriguing though.”

“With how much of a murder magnet you are, I really doubt there won't be even a little bit of death.” Kuroba takes a step towards Shinichi, smug grin evident on his face. “What if I like ‘dirty’ though? Don't you want to get to know the real me, deeply and profoundly? The first Kanji of my name does mean ‘pleasure’, after all~” Another step. He's practically purring now, though he isn't sure how long he can keep this flirting up. The detective faintly winces at the way Kaito purrs the word ‘pleasure’.  _ Why is it that everything sounds like it has a polysemous ring to it? _ “‘Master Detective’, huh? Looking forward to his petite mort... tsk, tsk.”

Then, Shinichi gets the pillow from the bed and throws it into Kaito’s face, who can barely watch out as the pillow flies. He does manage to catch it, though, being used to having things coming at his face - even if ‘things’ usually translates to ‘brooms’. “Hey!!”

“You’re such a dork.”

Kaito's got the rhythm and the moves, and there's no hiding that; his suave ways are bound to impress. Shinichi’s friend is confident with a touch of cocky, and Kudō can't deny that he likes that about him. He also cannot possibly deny the meaning the magician's words convey, which is why he loosens up his collar to breathe a little easier, as subtly as possible. And watching the detective loosen his collar certainly was a compliment to the secret phantom thief. While it was not one he really planned on receiving - for fuck's sake, he really wanted to behave today! - it was certainly welcomed.

“Since you're so focused on and eager for homicide, why don't you go and read some of the books about crime that silently gather dust in my library tonight?”

“. . . You know, I'd actually take you up on that offer, if it didn't sound like you yourself aren't even interested in them. That said, I'm just mentally preparing myself for what interactions with you often lead to.” Though it wasn’t like Kaito didn’t read any of Kudō’s books before. They were quite interesting and definitely telling on how the man ended up being a detective.

“If we are on the same page and ‘la petite mort’ means the weakening of consciousness, you could just knock that table lamp over my head. Or are you going to kill me the old-fashioned way, suffocating me with a pillow? What's it going to be? This master detective needs answers, pronto.” Right after Shinichi said that, a coquettish smirk unwittingly formed around his mouth. “Come on, let's get dirty.”

But Kaito just visibly pales and becomes unable to keep his smugness up to the way he partly intends to. “I'm not going to hit you over the head, are you insane?!” Before he knows it, he's already grabbing Shinichi's wrists and moving right into his personal space, one leg landing between Shinichi's. Then, he just kinda stares at him. “Your idea of dirty is very different from mine.”

Kaito notices where he placed his leg, pulls it back, decidedly not thinking more about it to keep his face from heating, but doesn't let go of his wrists. He can't quite place Kudō's expression - it confuses him, really - but the words  _ ‘let's get dirty’ _ echo in his mind nonetheless. “Also, if you're into suffocation, we definitely need a safeword.” He really didn't mean to say that. Curse his mouth!

_ A safeword. Suffocation. _ Shinichi can't believe what he heard was, in fact, real. The detective isn't all innocent and sweet, although he didn't expect the other to be this lascivious, even if Kaito was only playing with him. “What about ‘gumshoe’ as a safe word?”

Truth be told, Shinichi is somewhat bad at this kind of thing. And by ‘thing’, he means feelings in general, and right now, he feels like a deer in the headlights. Looking bewildered by Kaito's advances, the display of emotion in front of the detective arouses laughter; it's nervous with a trace of je-ne-sais-quoi ( _ excitement _ ?). Not only that, but he's also blushing furiously now, and desperately hopes one cannot see as well in his now darkened room. There has to be a way out. At this rate, a telltale heat is coming into existence in Shinichi's abdomen, which is increasingly difficult to dismiss. It's a pity that the usually sharp-minded detective that is Kudō Shinichi has been reduced to a mess. Feelings arise that he can't quite place, which means this has to end - he doesn't like when he can't seem to figure things out.

“Personally, I think Avocado would be my choice.” Kaito gets the feeling that he's seriously overstepped Shinichi's boundaries now and let's go of his wrists, creating more space between the two of them. Honestly, he kinda feels like he just burnt himself on that. There's a slight surge of panic building up inside of him - he can't ruin his relationship with Shinichi. It has become too precious to him, having built ever since he figured out his secret. Granted, he was still keeping secrets from Kudō, but he felt like he wouldn't mind if he knew the truth, if he decided to catch him once and for all. It would be okay. But that'd require for their relationship to survive, and, well, Kudō. . . might not have appreciated his advances, even if they were meant in a friendly way. Shit. Is he blowing this up?

“Let's put our banter on hold. I'm kinda tired, Kaito-kun. If you don't want to be alone yet, you could stay here with me. My bed is big enough and I'll be reading before bed, so feel free to keep me company?” It doesn't truly sound like ‘it's an option’ and more like ‘I'd really appreciate if you stayed for my sake.’ With pretty please and sprinkles on top. Shinichi hopes that these blue eyes of his deliver his thoughts convincingly.

“You still have to undress.” A slightly awkward pause and cough. “. . . I don't mean that in a weird way, but you focused too much on giving me your pyjamas to actually care about yourself-” A nice safe. This was all really dangerous, and he really needs to sort himself out. “But yeah. . . I can stay, if you want me to.”

So the Detective of the East starts undressing himself, stripping down to his briefs and putting on a grey V-neck. Kuroba would be lying if he said he didn't watch Kudō just now. It actually kind of surprised him how his detective didn't put on pajamas, but not in a bad way. After all, it meant he could lightly brush against his skin in his sleep and it wouldn't be weird. Totally something that no one could judge him for. When Shinichi puts his clothes away, he himself folds his own and sets them aside, while Shinichi decides to lay down onto his bed, inviting the other to lay down beside him.

“Thank you. I can get really lonely at times, having someone I can trust is nice for a change. Not that I normally have trust issues.” Can't spill his secret. He watches Kaito attentively, then smiling and patting the other bedside enticingly.

“You trust me?” There's raw unmasked honesty in his voice, and he finds he doesn't mind. “That's it, you're never getting rid off me now. No way I'd allow you to feel lonely.” Internally, he plans to visit nearly every day, what he would cook, how to ensure Shinichi's safety and how he could make him relax after cases. Best part? It wouldn't draw too much attention, as he's already known to do his very best to keep people from feeling bad. He sits down on the bed, but doesn't lay down.

There's no denying, Shinichi absolutely revels in the fact that Kaito seems to be unabashedly honest with him. “Yes, I trust you, Kuroba. Don't make me regret it.” Heart pounding in excitement, he smiles; it's such a natural and calm smile, anybody looking at Shinichi right now could (and probably would) fall in love with him right then and there. “Does that mean you'll come around more often, then? Make shopping lists, clean a little, keep me busy, like you would do with an old man? Either way, yes, I am certain. Come over here now.”

“Are you sure, though? I could get a mattress and sleep on the floor, too, you know.”

Frankly speaking, Kudō's almost dizzy at what is about to come. He can't remember the last time there was someone lying next to him. Never before did he let somebody sleep right beside him, even Hattori had to keep some distance. On top of that, his level of touch deprivation has reached a critical threshold - Shinichi didn't have time for romantic encounters, for obvious reasons, which doesn't mean that he's implying this situation is of romantic nature - but it's nice to have Kaito stay with him.

While Kaito should've expected this, after all, he was certain that Shinichi trusted Kaitō Kid, hearing that Kudō also trusted Kaito Kuroba. . . it makes him feel wanted. Appreciated. Warm. And there is this weird tingling feeling in his stomach that makes him feel absolutely amazing. “I trust you, too, Kudō-kun.” So he lies down next to Shinichi, closer than strictly necessary given the size of the bed, simply wanting to touch him. Not in an inappropriate way, not necessarily at least, he just wants to brush against him and feel him a little. That would be enough.

“You're not making me sound like someone taking care of an old man but rather a housewife, you know.” Kaito’s voice is deadpan, but his face full of emotion. Kuroba doesn't need to tell Shinichi that this is exactly what he plans on doing for the other to understand, but he does so anyways. “But yes. I'll invite myself in. You better get used to this face, because you're gonna see it a lot.”

Then, he turns to look at the ceiling instead - otherwise he might do something stupid like kiss his best ( _ were _ they best friends? He never asked) friend, and that would be coming on way too strong. As he turns, he again brushes against Shinichi, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to just grab his hand and sleep with it in his.

“A housewife's work is tough, but be my guest. Although you would have to enter my home first, which is also known as trespassing.” Shinichi grabs a nearby book in his left hand and starts reading while the magician is brushing his arm. Repeatedly. The sudden skin-to-skin contact is making his skin buzz with, what feels like, actual electricity. “And I don't think I will be bothered by seeing your face regularly. Like I said, you have a ‘pretty little head.’” The detective is not looking at Kaito, but focused on the book he's holding up, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

Kaito is so easy to read today; he meticulously tucks away his feelings at any other time. Now is different: Within seconds, various diverse fragments of emotion are rising to his face, and it makes the other seem delicate, almost fragile, and beautiful. Bet he himself isn't any different right now - all the metaphorical walls that usually surround him, stripped away. This moment is feeble and might not last. Nevertheless, Shinichi is remaining in the present for once. He is happy.

“Would you turn me in, detective?” Logically, the magician knows he really shouldn't be saying this, but he can't stop himself. He's been running his mouth off all day, so really, he's at a point where he has nothing to lose anymore. “Put me in handcuffs and take me away? I mean, you'd know it's me who is trespassing, so really, I'd be at your mercy.” Kaito shifts, unsure if it's because of the slightly uncomfortable prospect of being sent to prison - and potentially found out as Kaitō right there - or because the idea of being handcuffed and at Shinichi's mercy is actually a somewhat exciting one.

“No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't turn you in.” The question feels weird, out of place. Even so, Shinichi feels too relaxed at this point to scrutinise the other, there is no reason. He feels safe and warm, and his only wish is for Kaito to feel the same. It does not go unnoticed that his friend touched him gingerly every now and then, but it is still welcomed.

“That probably makes you a fool. . .” Kaito’s words are more of a mumble, while the smile on his face is soft but fragile, making him look younger than he is. While he's drifting to sleep, his first instinct is to snuggle closer to Shinichi, feeling his warmth and hearing his breathing more closely. “That said, if you really think my head is so pretty, you could always give me a key. Although that actually wouldn't even be necessary, since I'd find a way in either way.”

Kuroba shrugs, glancing at the book. With every movement, he can sneak a touch without making it seem weird. Though he's slowly getting too tired to be actually consciously thinking about how strange any of this might seem in the first place - which is odd. He never sleeps well when he's anywhere for his heists or anywhere where he can't be 100% certain that he's safe. Does he trust Kudō this much? Enough for his entire body to just - relax and let him rest? It wasn't the first time this happened, either, though he barely had the energy to think it over now.

“Hey, read to me. I wanna hear your voice for a bit longer. 'M sleepy.” If he were any more awake than he currently feels, he probably wouldn't have said that. But it was true - he  _ wanted  _ to hear Shinichi's voice, and desperately wanted it to be the last thing he hears before falling asleep. In Kudō's bed. With Kudō next to him. Definitely not weird.

“Of course, sleepyhead.” Kudō laughs gently, blue eyes twinkling with mirth, and he starts reading to him straightaway. His voice is deep and soft as he speaks, careful not to startle Kaito. He let his gaze linger on the boy in front of him, sighing silently. Shinichi must have read for about 20 minutes until finally Kaito was asleep, breathing very softly. He makes sure to lower his voice gradually, so Kuroba wouldn't jump awake. Reading quietly for some time, he puts the book on a nightstand afterwards, not ready to fall asleep just yet. The moon's pale, silvery light floods the room, and Shinichi closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the headboard. In his head, he is acting out the day, involuntarily thinking about everything Kuroba has said to him. Much to his regret, there are some indecent phrases going through his mind. Cursed be that slick, good-looking, graceful sweet talker of a magician.

Kaito shifts again, taking a hold of Shinichi's arm and nuzzling it in his sleep, his breath warm against it. “Kudō-kun?” He’s still asleep when he presses a little kiss against Shinichi's arm and calls his name. He's dreaming about the first heist Shinichi had been on, mixed with some new elements, making it more unique. He certainly hadn't given the other man a kiss on his hand back then, but in this dream, he did. In this dream, they met after Shinichi got to know Kaito, and of course his clever little detective figured him out right away. Which is why he kissed his hand before he disappeared, not meeting him in a helicopter, but instead being approached by Kudō on the ground. 

Shinichi lay for a while, willing his body to unwind. But just as he was on the threshold of relaxation, his senses slowly blurring, he heard a noise from none other than Kaito. Did Kuroba-kun just say his name? He was instantly alert again, previous suggestive thoughts still lingering in his mind. The detective lay still, his heart banging against his ribs - he wouldn't be surprised if Kaito wakes up from the ruckus his heart is causing. For goodness sakes, don’t get carried away and get a hard-on because of the magician's words alone– His traitorous head keeps replaying the younger one's naughty shenanigans again and again. 

‘ _ I'll let my body do the talking and suck you dry. _ ’ A painful gulp, followed by what is - undeniably - hot arousal. By now, the Detective of the East is sweating bullets and he curses himself a thousand times for having no self-control. Perhaps this is just one more undesirable side effect of being drugged and turned into a hecking child for too long, because now, he has to catch up on the intimate and also sexual experiences he never had. Shinichi squirms as he rolls to his side and away from Kaito, his breathing growing more heavy by the minute. This might be worse than he initially anticipated. Maybe he can just make these illogical feelings go away without having the other man be aware of his indecent doings. He doesn't wish to be seen as a creep, even if Kuroba-kun bears a great part of the blame. Shinichi truly isn't a creepy guy whatsoever; it's just that his charismatic associate has completely turned his head.

Then, Kaito turns to the other side, letting go of the arm, his leg brushing against Shinichi's as he turns. “‘nichi. . .” Kuroba wasn't known to speak in his sleep, but apparently, Kudō made him talkative even in his sleep. It sounds soft. Filled with admiration and respect and so, so much love.

Kaito's leg brushes against his own, the captivating voice and warmth sending chills up and down his spine. The trickster does things to him. His friend sounds so needy to him. The detective has got it bad, his mind hazy and overwhelmed. He's absolutely smitten by the elegant magician and it's not his fault. No, it's a natural consequence Shinichi tells himself, as he gently wriggles out of his briefs and wraps a hand around his cock, thumbing at the slit. His pace is slow at first, but Shinichi is already trying to stifle the commotion he's making. More noises of pleasure stumble out of his mouth as he strokes his dick more quickly, his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

In his slumber, Kaito feels the bed shift, feels the loss of the weight beside him, feels how someone is putting distance between them. It makes him ache for them, makes him want to be so much closer to them - he needs this person with him more than anything. Which is why he struggles a little, making displeased noises as he moves closer, his back touching Shinichi again, and finally he's happy. Sleeping softly again, making content little noises. There's movement, he feels that even in his slumber, but he doesn't care, he just wants the touch, needs the touch, needs this person's warmth.

Then, Kaito’s previously innocent dream turns into one of a more. . . adventurous nature, one in which he's bent over and his detective is clearly touching himself while he has to stand there and wait, wait,  _ wait  _ until his detective decides to touch  _ him  _ as well, to take Kid, to- there's a groan that sounds too real to be a dream, not even his own vivid imagination could come up with such a sweet sound and he knows it. Outside the dream, Shinichi groans, gnawing on his lower lip, as his head spins from intoxication. ‘ _ That what you want? I'm gonna suck you, alright. _ ’ 

Despite what he expected - to wake suddenly and startled - Kaito wakes slowly, quietly, and doesn't move. All he can do is breathe, and even that seems to be harder now. He's never had a dream like  _ this  _ before, despite how dirty his mind is, and- is he still hearing those sounds? He closes his eyes again, letting out a shuddering breath.  _ Fuck _ . Either he has the most vivid imagination possible or Shinichi is touching himself right behind him and that's just too much. It's making him react, and he really shouldn't, he needs to calm down, Kudō just does what comes naturally- especially if you can't sleep and dammit, Kaito let him stay awake on his own, it's  _ his  _ fault. So he pretends to sleep, pretends not to listen, doesn't turn around- but his breathing is synchronising with Kudō's either way. It feels good to listen to him, and he really can't help it.

There’s something so very stimulating about Kaito’s presence as the other man presses his back into him. Shinichi grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes tighter while quickening the pace, pumping harder and faster than before. There's quite an audible 'shlick shlick' to be heard, but he can't stop now. The fact that this is wrong is sending shivers of forbidden thrill through his body. He can deal with his feelings in the aftermath of this, he swiftly concludes.

The Kaito in his mind has his mouth wrapped around his dick and sucks him off skillfully, his hand sliding up the detective's stomach to his sensitive nipple and tweaking it between his fingers. Kudō is fucking the magician's mouth needily, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Kuroba's throat while Kaito simply looks up at him, meeting Shinichi’s eyes with an irresistibly sultry gaze.

Kuroba feels Shinichi pick up in speed, hears the sound of his hand working his cock, and just  _ wants _ . He tells himself it's not because it's Shinichi, that he just wants to touch and be touched, but a part of him thinks he's lying. He's good at that, after all. It would be so easy, too, to just turn around and help. To place his hand on Shinichi's, to take over for him, to bite him and maybe, just maybe, they're both frustrated enough to give each other handjobs.

At Shinichi's next moan, his own cock twitches, and he can't help but let out a small moan in sympathy as well, hoping that his friend doesn't hear him, not wanting to disturb his pleasure. It should be illegal to sound this hot, however. Especially if all he wants is to be part of it and he just can't.

Shinichi lets out a low, husky moan, jerking himself off in a frantic rhythm, still imagining Kaito’s gaze meeting his own. The detective can't take much more, and the contact he'd been craving is satisfying, even if it's his own touch.

Kaito feels Shinichi tense, feels him shake and move and - he just knows Shinichi's coming, even before he tries to quiet himself down. Kaito really wishes he didn't. Wishes he could hear him shout, hear him scream in pleasure, just- hear him. Shinichi climaxes so hard, it sends his mind spinning. He pushes his face into the pillow as a last effort to keep quiet, so the other won't witness his shameful act. His toes curl as he forces himself to control his climax. “Fuc-mmph!” Shinichi is shaking from the orgasm while the room comes slowly into focus again, his hand covered in his own come.

Kaito is breathing as hard as Shinichi, eyes still closed, and dick rock hard. He feels the other's sweat on his skin, his shirt having moved up through the other's act of self-love, or perhaps it is his own sweat on Shinichi's. He doesn't know. Idly, he wonders what sort of face his detective was making. Is making. And what it would be like to taste him. Then, he curses himself, feeling dirty, but not like he did anything particularly wrong. Kaito can feel himself straining against his boxers and, by extension, Shinichi's pyjamas, and a part of him just wants to give in as well, get some friction, touch himself, but he doesn't. Instead, his face flushes.

_ Oh god _ . What did Shinichi just do? Why did he pleasure himself to the thoughts of another man, namely Kaito Kuroba, his best friend, who is lying right  _ next to him _ ? He really needs to postpone questioning his actions to a later time, because for now, everything feels very dizzy and he is still riding on a wave of post-orgasmic bliss.  _ Fuck _ , has he been too loud in the heat of the moment? The detective should probably care more about the current state of facts, but exhaustion settles in his physique. His mouth still has the shape of an 'o', eyes shining due to the aftermath of sexual euphoria.

Anyhow, Shinichi just had to live with what happened, even  _ if _ Kaito has heard him. He hopes he didn't. He really, really does. Shinichi's eyes flicker down to his hand, the one that is completely covered in his own come, and he instantly flushes, previous satisfaction washed away like snow in a heavy rain cloud. Shinichi needs a shower right this instant, there's time to ponder over things later.

He pulls up his pants discreetly. Then, he quietly gets off the bed and tiptoes over to his bathroom. Kaito lays still in bed, careful not to make a wrong movement that may startle his friend or make him feel like he has been watched. Which, technically speaking, he hasn't been - but that doesn't mean Shinichi had to know he listened. So when Shinichi gets up, Kaito attempts to level his breathing and pretends to sleep.

He doesn't move until he hears the bathroom door close. Once the other man is inside, however, he shifts over to where Shinichi previously lay in bed, taking in his warmth and hugging his pillow close. It takes all of his self-control to not jerk off then and there, in Shinichi's bed, lying on Shinichi's side, and still hearing Shinichi's voice inside his head. What would happen if the other returned from the bathroom just as he's touching himself? Kaito could explain a lot, but admitting that he heard Kudō and thus had to switch bedsides and jack off? Even he couldn't do that.

Instead, he just throws his arm over his eyes and holds onto the bed with the other, willing himself to calm down. It doesn't work. He's still obviously stiff in  _ Shinichi's pyjamas _ , but at least his breathing is calming down. Small graces. Just once he dares to let go of the bed, palm himself through the trousers - but when he immediately begins to moan out his friend's name at the smallest touch, he stops, trying to sleep once more, or at least pretend to if he has to.

Once standing under the shower, Shinichi lets loose, releasing breath he didn't know he was holding. Embarrassment flows over him, quickly followed by water, and he can't stop thinking about what he did.

When Shinichi gets out of the shower again and realizes that he didn't take any fresh clothing with him, he sighs internally. A bathing gown it is, then. With as little sound as possible, the black-haired detective enters his bedroom again and goes straight to his wardrobe to get another fresh pair of boxer shorts, putting them on before returning to his bed. Looming over Kaito, he watches him for a while - it might have been a foolishly love-struck gaze, he isn't sure. Shinichi shifts slightly, leaning forward a little and still watching the other's face intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a reference to Nothing But Thieves' song "Take This Lonely Heart"
> 
> Here's the promised smut chapter;;
> 
> Please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	4. Stuck On You

“Are you awake?” Shinichi asks in a very soft, almost inaudible, tone. Kaito nearly shivers.

Being the inquisitive detective he is, he quickly notices that something was off. He couldn't help himself, gaze wandering toward the forbidden parts of Kaito's body, as he silently observes. There was- a  _ bulge _ . And that can only mean one thing. He- Kaito must've heard, must've felt inconvenienced by his own inappropriate behaviour, disturbed by the obscene noises Shinichi made, perhaps even disgusted by his indecent display of emotions--

Kaito notices how Shinichi doesn’t lie down - due to his lack of a response? Which, okay. Perhaps it's because he switched sides. . . but Kaito doesn't even try to convince himself of that. He just  _ knows _ . He knows Shinichi is looking at his lower parts. Knows he's probably judging him, so he. . . shifts. He pretends to still be asleep as he rolls over, desperately trying to subtly hide the tent in his pants and thinks of a name to whisper in his sleep. Literally any name would do to make this less awkward.

“Kud ō . . .”  _ Fuck _ . Wrong name. Should've specified any name but Shinichi's, this is only making his bodily reaction even more awkward. But he couldn’t have said Akako or Aoko, as his feelings towards them were not and no longer of a romantic nature, and Hakuba wouldn’t have caused this reaction in the first place, so really, Kud ō was the only option. Doesn’t make this any better, however.

_ K-Kud _ _ ō _ _ !? _ Is Kaito mumbling in his sleep again? Trying to deter himself from further looking at the brown-haired man's visible arousal, he lies down on the bed. Sleeping is completely out of the question right now, he notes. Shinichi doesn't turn his back to Kaito, his attentive eyes directed at the sleeping beauty. There's no doubt that he's very curious about the things Kaito could utter in his sleep, so this time, he isn't hiding his true intentions and observes him openly. The detective wouldn't be able to properly explain when asked, but he moves over a little more toward Kaito. He wants to be closer. Perhaps it's the loneliness talking, although something else is pulling the strings behind the scenes. The trickster's sight awakes a lot of warm feelings, which is why his hand goes out to the sleeping frame and brushes along Kaito's arm.

Kaito still curses himself when Shinichi comes back to bed, certain the other would question him any second now. But instead he just feels the steady breathing of the weight right next to him. A moment - or a few? It feels like an eternity to Kaito - passes and Shinichi moves even closer, making Kaito wonder what the other could possibly be thinking right now.

He tries to think unsexy thoughts, even thinks more about Hakuba, but it doesn't still his heart. Instead he ends up thinking even more about Shinichi and that just makes everything harder. Literally.

“Fuck. . .”

At this point, it hardly even matters if he tries to stop himself from cursing. Kud ō must already think that he is dreaming naughty things and well. It doesn't seem like he'll push him away anytime soon. Worse yet, he starts brushing along his arm, and that  _ does _ make him shiver this time, but in the good way. Too good. Does Shinichi even realize what he's doing to him?

For some reason, he's staying incredibly calm according to circumstances, which may or may not be caused by his ecstatic fit half an hour ago. In any case, the man that's wearing  _ his _ pyjamas and being very evidently affected by  _ Shinichi's orgasm  _ \- he can't blame him, anybody would be flustered and aroused, unintentionally so, if their friend got off right next to them - is cursing in their sleep, and it sounds rather sexually charged.

Even though the skillful detective knows that there is only one particular thing that could have provoked this reaction of the gorgeous magician, he can't help but touch him. He really feels like a creep, but intuition tells him, alongside other distinct visual evidence, that Kaito might even want this.

Every touch makes Kaito shiver, some even causing him to softly gasp, despite not even being of a sexual nature. He was already in too deep in all of this - and Shinichi wasn't deep enough. . . he  _ really _ ,  _ really  _ had to stop thinking things like that!! - to not be affected by even the slightest bit of attention he got from Kud ō .

Shinichi's still hoping he didn't witness his orgasmic outburst, because otherwise, his next move would be very weird indeed. He shuffles even closer to his ‘makeshift lover’, putting his now heavy head on Kaito's shoulder. Hands entangling with the other one's arm, his body is pressed flush against the trickster's side. If he falls asleep like this, it may seem like an accident in the morning.

Kaito was sure he was going to  _ die _ . Or going to hell. Or  _ both _ . His detective willingly entangled their limbs and came  _ so much closer _ than he could've ever hoped for - while he was thinking nothing but adult-rated content about him. If Shinichi knew, would he still be looking at him the same way? He really felt like a pervert now, which, given his track record, shouldn't surprise him all that much. The guy just needed someone to keep the skin hunger down and he just had to make it weird.

Shinichi was just so close to him, though, making his heart go wild, and he can't stop himself from pulling the other even closer. If he was going to hell anyways, he might just accept his fate now. And Shinichi couldn't be more contented at this moment, completely engulfed in a pleasant warmth. Right now, the detective isn't thinking about what happens next, what problems might arise in the morning. The well-known Detective of the East isn't trying to solve anything at all. He needs this. Deep down, Shinichi already knows that this unspoken bond between them is the  _ one truth _ he was searching for all along. Not that he would admit that out loud. Lucky for him, his thoughts fade into obscurity with each passing second.

After a while of silent bliss, Shinichi is only barely staying awake, his eyelids getting more and more heavy. He isn't even aware of the fact that he's nuzzling his face against Kaito. Giving in to the feelings of wordly enchantment, Shinichi nods off before long, a serene kind of slumber ahead of him, while Kaito feels the other slowly relax in his embrace, his breath becoming slower and more steady - the telltale signs of a person falling asleep. After a few moments pass, Kaito finally dares to slowly, carefully, open his eyes again, looking at his very own Sherlock Holmes.

He watches him for a while, awestruck at the sight in front of him, before he presses a kiss down his hairline. Then, when the other doesn't protest, he places another soft kiss on his cheek, still waiting for the moment in which Shinichi awakes and asks him what the hell he's doing. Except - that moment never comes, the only response to his pampering he receives being quiet, delicate moans.

“Just for tonight... (t)suki. . .”

Kaito places a chaste kiss on Shinichi's mouth, holding his breath as he pulls away, again awaiting to be slapped or worse, but it doesn't happen. So he holds him close, just for tonight.

\--------------------------------------

When morning arrives, Kaito is the first to wake, drawing little circles on Shinichi's body, his own face slightly flushed because - how on earth is he going to explain to Shinichi how he ended up in his arms like this? He can't exactly stand up and make breakfast yet either, so all he can do is wait.

Shinichi awakens little by little, feeling amazingly cozy and comfortable. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, being so calm he might even consider somebody sedated him. This alone should have made him think right away, because Shinichi isn't well rested,  _ ever _ . Still dozily enjoying the warmth while being entirely ignorant about the origin of the wonderful heat, the detective stretches himself slightly. Kaito can't help but smile at the tired detective that just stretches and stays close in his sleep. It's comforting to see him this relaxed for once, and he wants this moment to never end. After twenty more minutes pass, and Kud ō ’s brain got increasingly cognizant of his surroundings, Shinichi realises that he is clinging to a certain someone. Panicked, he withdraws his limbs, failing to recollect the happenings of last night.

“Kaito. . .?”

_ But of course it ends _ . There is panic on Shinichi's face as he fully wakes up, and Kaito can't quite place it. Kaito immediately misses the warmth of him. Seeing him move away hurt, but he doesn't let it show. Instead, he smiles warmly at Shinichi. “Good morning, Kud ō -kun. Did you sleep well? Is there anything specific you want for breakfast?”

Luckily, he keeps himself from joking about whether or not Shinichi would prefer to have him. That probably wouldn't go over well, all things considered. At that, Shinichi’s panic subsides in a haste. He looks at Kaito intently, then places an arm around him once more and pulls him closer, as if holding him wasn't quite enough.

“I slept better than ever, thanks to you. And concerning breakfast. . . We could make Nattō, if that's okay with you, Kaito-kun.”

Perhaps Shinichi gives up on keeping up appearances, because in that moment of feeling the other man so close, he feels  _ loved-  _ and  _ safe _ . Kaito's blue gaze was the ocean, so full of life yet so uncertain. It looked like he wasn't really sure what to make of the detective's behaviour so far, and well, he couldn't blame him considering what happened. He is still studying Kaito keenly. 

Kaito runs his fingers through Shinichi's hair, making it look more like his usual style than the bed hair he was previously sporting. Shinichi seems to be trying to solve something - solve  _ him _ , perhaps - and it makes him feel slightly vulnerable because he  _ knows  _ he could.

There must be a change of heart: Shinichi's warm hands reach for him. He didn't care at this moment, the thief had stolen his heart already, and there is a high probability that the other had heard him yesterday night.

Shinichi begins reaching out for him just as Kaito sits up, getting ready to get up and make their breakfast. The embrace almost causes him to fall back into the bed with Shinichi, but what really causes some surprise in him is the warm kiss on his cheek. There must’ve been a change of heart in Shinichi, as he didn’t care at that moment, the magician had already stolen his heart, and there was a high probability that the other had heard him last night. Kaito's face heats slightly, feeling Shinichi’s soft lips still on him.

“I'm glad you slept well, Kud ō -kun.” He clears his throat, secretly wishing that the kiss meant more than just a ‘thanks for staying’, and then looks at Shinichi with a wide smile. “Nattou sounds fantastic, yeah. Get ready and meet me downstairs?”

Seeing the other blush makes him feel a bit hot on the inside. Damn those mirror neurons. Scratching his neck, Shinichi nods eagerly to gloss over his foolish mistake with enthusiasm. He pulled a 'Heiji' just now, letting his impulsiveness take the wheel for better or for worse. Kud ō did mean more by that, he thinks, but he couldn’t tell Kaito that, especially not after he just seemed a little awkward.

“Yeah, I'll be down there with you in a second! I'm really hungry~” To his luck, his stomach growls and accentuates his previous statement. Then he realises he's still in his bathrobe, and shoos Kaito away. “Give me some privacy real quick? I'll join you right away.”

He looks at him for a moment longer than strictly necessary, then casually turns away, glancing down at the lack of a tent in his/Shinichi's pyjama bottom with relief. He'd forgotten that Shinichi was practically naked. Well, half-naked. Then, he walks down and makes breakfast for the both of them, none the wiser that Shinichi had planned to kiss his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the Nothing But Thieves song "Stuck On You"
> 
> Please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


End file.
